Loved is not Enough
by Nunnallyy
Summary: Semuanya baik-baik saja, hingga pada akhirnya Sasuke memberi sebuket bunga sejuta memoria. /Cerita ini tentang sekotak benda berharga, kasih sayang, dan Lullaby untuk orang yang ditinggalkan./ END.
1. Tentang Kasih Sayang

"Sayang..."

Gadis itu membuka matanya cepat. Membuat ia merasa pusing sebelum akhirnya mengerjap. Tirai masih tertutup, Kurenai belum membangunkannya. Itu artinya ia masih boleh sedikit lebih lama terbaring untuk sekedar diam atau melanjutkan mimpi tertunda yang tidak ia ingat isinya apa.

"Sayang?"

Panggilan itu menjadi alarm di pagi ini. Ketukan tidak terdengar, hanya panggilan bernada lembut yang terkesan sangat dewasa.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Ia menenggelamkan dirinya dalam selimut tebal berwarna ungu pucat.

"Hinata?"

Ia tidak melihat. Namun telinganya mampu mendengar bunyi knop pintu yang berusaha dibuka. Hinata diam saja. Rasa ngantuk menguap bersama dengan jarum jam yang perlahan bergerak. Ia tidak ingin tidur, tidak pula ingin beranjak.

" _Kaa-san_ harus pergi, "

Ia meraih bantal. Menindihnya pada kepala guna mengundang senyap. Tapi suara itu masih mampu terdengar meski pelan.

"Sampai jumpa, "

 _Tidak._

Ia merasakan pandangannya buram. Sebagian dari rambutnya yang panjang menjuntai menutupi separuh wajahnya yang gusar. Matanya terpejam, napasnya tidak tenang.

 _Jangan pergi_ Kaa-san.

Kemudian sesuatu yang basah menjadi penanda, untuk mengawali harinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hinata Hyuuga & Uchiha Sasuke**

 **OOC, Typos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Loved is not Enough**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Tentang Kasih Sayang**

Hinata keluar kamar pada pukul tujuh. Tampilannya terlihat segar dengan sapuan bedak tipis dan sedikit guratan _lipbalm_. Ia melangkah dengan ringan. Menenteng tas yang tidak terlalu berat, ia beranjak menuruni tangga.

" _Ohayou_ , _Ojou-sama_."

Seseorang yang tengah merapikan karangan bunga menjadi orang pertama yang ia temui di pagi yang tidak terlalu cerah ini, meskipun bukan suara wanita itu yang pertama kali didengarnya. " _Ohayou_ Kurenai, "

Berjalan konstan, tujuannya pintu keluar. Namun tepat di undakan pintu langkahnya terhenti, ketika tawaran Kurenai memerlukan jawaban. "Anda tidak sarapan?"

Hinata sudah lupa kapan langkahnya berbelok ke ruang makan. Ia hanya akan melewatinya, lalu pergi ke halaman depan rumahnya. Menepis waktu menunggu Kou yang setia dengan mobilnya. Lalu bergegas pergi ke sekolah.

"Aku sarapan di sekolah."

Meski begitu, Kurenai tidak pernah lupa untuk memasak setiap paginya. Menyiapkan makanan lalu bergegas menuju kamar Hinata di lantai dua. Membangunkannya. Lalu Hinata akan melengos begitu saja tanpa pernah menyentuh sarapannya.

Meski begitu, Kurenai selalu memasak dengan menu berbeda di setiap harinya. Berharap Hinata mau untuk sekedar menyicipi kudapan manis itu atau meneguk susu. Kurenai hampir lupa kapan meja makan itu terasa hangat. Kurenai tidak mengerti. Yang ia tahu, majikannya tengah melarikan diri dari rasa sepi. Ketika hanya ia yang menikmati sarapan pagi. Tanpa ada dentingan sendok dan piring yang beradu selain milik gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hinata pulang lebih lambat dari jam yang telah Kurenai hafal. Begitu pula dengan Kou yang sedari tadi menganggur ketika majikannya memintanya untuk absen dari kegiatan rutinannya di hari ini. Untuk menjemputnya. Kurenai khawatir, ketika matahari sudah tidak terlihat lagi selain langit yang berwarna orange membiaskan sinarnya.

Hujan enggan datang, sekalipun saat ini _Tsuyu_ sedang berlangsung. Sore yang cerah namun _Nona_ nya enggan menunjukkan eksistensi. Membuat khawatir ia yang sedari tadi menunggunya. Atau makanan yang ia buatkan untuk kedua kalinya di hari ini tidak akan tersentuh lagi.

Kurenai mengusap keringat di pelipisnya dengan punggung tangannya ketika sebelah tangan yang lain telah memberikan air pada tanaman bunga _chrysanthemum_ berwarna putih. Ia menyipitkan matanya, berusaha menangkap refleksi seseorang yang terbias cahaya matahari.

Lalu seulas senyum lega tergambar di wajahnya yang masih terlihat muda di usia kepala empat. " _Okaerinasai Ojou-sama_ , "

Hinata mengangguk dengan langkahnya yang terlihat ringan. Ada senyum yang tersamarkan kilau senja namun masih mampu di tangkap manik ruby wanita itu. Ia merasa gembira, karena masakan yang ia buat tidak akan berakhir menyedihkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata meminta dibuatkan jus ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan. Ia meminta jus mangga dengan ekstra gula. Namun kurenai menolaknya, ia menawarkan just strawberry setelah sebelumnya Hinata menolak untuk dibuatkan teh lemon saja.

Bukan apa-apa, Kurenai hanya mengkhawatirkan kesehatan majikannya. Ini tsuyu, dan Hinata yang notabenenya beraliran darah yin, tidak cocok meminum minuman yang sari buahnya menyatu dengan ampasnya, itu akan dengan mudah membuatnya terserang flu.

Baru satu ketukan, Hinata sudah menyuruhnya masuk. Kurenai agak merasa silau ketika dua lampu sekaligus tampak menyala di kamar Hinata yang didominasi warna-warma lembut.

"Matikan satu lampu, _Ojou-sama_. Ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan mata anda."

" _Hai hai_ sebentar lagi."

Gadis itu tengah sibuk dengan sesuatu di atas kasurnya. Ia duduk bersila. Kurenai baru bisa melihat kegiatannya dengan jelas ketika ia menaruh minuman berwarna pink itu di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur gadis lavender itu.

" _Nee_ Kurenai, coba lihat!"

Kurenai mengulum senyum. Hinata mengangkat sebuah gantungan kunci berupa boneka beruang kecil berwarna coklat. Memakai gaun mini berenda berwarna pink panta.

" _Kawaii._ "

"Um! _Suki da_!"

Tidak ada yang lebih melegakan selain wajah Hinata yang menebarkan aura ceria. Hinata adalah gadis pendiam, namun diamnya semenjak beberapa waktu ke belakang semakin menjadi. Hinata berada di bawah tekanan. Dan ia menyimpan segalanya sendirian.

"Anda menyukai boneka itu, atau orang yang memberikannya?" Goda Kurenai yang dihadiahi pekikan kecil gadis berambut panjang dengan gaun tidurnya yang terlihat kekanak-kanakan.

"Sai- _kun_?"

"Um!" Hinata menelisik boneka itu, khawatir ia menemukan sediki saja noda ataupun goresan dari benda yang lebih berharga dari _i-phone_ nya yang bernilai tinggi.

Kemudian ia membuka kotak yang sangat familiar di mata Kurenai. Wanita itu mematung dalam posisinya, mengawasi tingkah polah majikannya dengan kedua tangan mendekap nampan. Dari posisinya ia bisa melihat beberapa macam benda yang tidak bisa terhitung dengan kedua jari tangan. Sebagian besar Kurenai ingat, sebagian lagi Kurenai lupa dari siapa Hinata mendapatkan benda-benda itu.

Lalu Hinata melangkah menuju sebuah pintu dengan kotak tadi yang dipegangnya. Kamarnya begitu luas. Ada dua pintu berpernis coklat pekat yang selalu tertutup rapat, mungkin terbuka di saat tertentu jika perlu. Yang satu adalah toilet, satunya lagi adalah lemari. Hinata memasuki salah satu pintu itu dan menghilang dari jangkauan mata Kurenai.

Wanita itu belum berniat beranjak, bukan karena tidak mendapat perintah untuk itu, hanya saja ia belum memberi nasihat dan ucapan selamat beristirahat belum keluar dari bibirnya yang selalu mengenakan lipstik berwarna merah cabai. Hinata kembali dengan tangan hampa. Melangkah ke arahnya dan menenguk jus pesanannya.

"Setidaknya anda harus menunggu selama tiga puluh menit sebelum terlelap."

Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Hari ini menyenangkan sekali,"

Kurenai memposisikan dirinya sebagai sahabat yang mendengarkan cerita majikannya, bukan lagi sebagai pembantu dengan usia yang terpaut jauh dengan majikannya.

"Kami pergi ke _Yuenchi_ , dan dia membelikanku sovenir tadi." Hinata mendekap gelas tinggi itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Bukankah dia baik?"

Kurenai tersenyum seraya mengangguk. Senyum kepercayaan yang selayaknya di berikan oleh seorang Ibu untuk anak gadisnya yang tengah di mabuk asmara. Seharusnya begitu.

"Ah dia menambah koleksi barang berhargaku, " Ungkapnya seraya menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjang. Ia meraih laptop yang selalu tersimpan rapi di meja lain di samping ranjangnya.

"Aku ingin bermain sebentar, "

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." Kurenai membungkuk, "Selamat beristirahat, _Ojou-sama_."

Tidak ada sahutan selain anggukan. Karena Hinata telah asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

'Kaa-san tidak akan mengunjungimu. Selamat berakhir pekan sayang.'

Hinata melempar benda canggih miliknya dengan asal. Tidak berniat membalas ia hanya menatap semesta kelabu yang terlihat menakutkan.

"Kenapa Anda tidak menyalakan lampu?" Kurenai berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap punggung Hinata dari posisinya.

"Biarkan seperti ini. "

Pintu kaca yang menjadi sekat antara balkon dengan ruangan tempatnya kini duduk dan memangku dagu dengan kedua tangannya. Entah sejak kapan ia menyukai langit malam.

"Baiklah, " Kurenai menyerah. Saran tidak akan diterima di saat Hinata mendapat _mood_ yang kurang baik. Ia berniat pergi dan berbalik.

"Tunggu."

"Ya, _Ojou-sama_?"

Hinata berdiri dan melangkah pergi, membiarkan pintu kaca itu terbuka. Membuat tirai transparan melambai-lambai diterbangkan angin malam.

"Aku tidak menemukan pocky."

Kurenai terperanjat seolah tersadarkan akan sesuatu yang penting, "Saya akan membelinya sekarang-"

"Tidak."

Hinata melewati Kurenai begitu saja, "Aku saja yang pergi, lagi pula malam ini sayang untuk di lewatkan jika hanya duduk-duduk saja di rumah."

"Akan saya beritahu Kou- _san_ agar-"

"Tidak." Hinata kembali memotong ucapan Kurenai dengan kata yang sama, "Aku ingin jalan-jalan. Lagi pula swalayan tidak jauh dari sini bukan?"

Kurenai menimang, ia ingin mencegahnya tapi ia tidak tega membiarkan Hinata diam di rumah. Kesedihan akan memberatkannya jika ia terus diam saja. Dengan dalih seperti itu, Kurenai menyetujui walau tau ke arah mana tujuan majikannya bermuara.

"Berhati-hatilah, _Ojou-sama_."

" _Hai hai_."

Lalu Hinata berlalu, dengan mantel abu dan debaman pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hinata sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Bahkan lebih dari itu. Ia juga membeli beberapa camilan lain dan juga buah yang tidak ia temukan di rumah. Atau mungkin buah yang belum sempat Kurenai beli karena kesibukan lain untuk mengurusi rumah.

Hinata hanya memakai pakaian yang terlalu santai di balik mantel abunya. Ia juga mengenakan sandal tipis sebelum ia lupa malah akan pergi keluar rumah dengan menggunakan sandal beludru berwarna ungu.

Hinata menengadah, menantang langit kelam dengan matanya yang pucat. Bohong jika malam ini indah hingga terlampau sayang untuk dilewatkan. Ini malam kelabu yang mengerikan, angin berhembus kencang semenjak Hinata keluar dari pagar rumahnya. Dan clakclikcluk tetesan air kini membasahi ia dan belanjaannya.

Ia sesalkan tidak pulang cepat, atau setidaknya membawa payung. Ia juga lupa membawa _smartphone_ nya semenjak ia menaruhnya asal karena kesal. Ia harus bergegas karena hujan turun semakin deras, atau paper bag dalam dekapannya akan hancur di bawah pasukan air hujan yang menghantam.

Hinata setengah berlari. Di tikungan gang sempit ia mengambil inisiatif untuk mengambil jalan memotong. Juga menghindari hujan, yang kemungkinan akan turun sedikit diantara celah-celah bangunan gelap yang sudah tidak terpakai. Satu belokan lagi dan ia akan sampai di jalan terbuka yang besar, menuju rumahnya yang menunggu. Namun sialnya ia melupakan jalan mana yang harus ia ambil. Itu jalan pintas yang sudah tidak pernah ia pakai lagi sejak lama sekali.

Terburu oleh pasukan air langit, Hinata melangkah mengambil arah tanpa pikir panjang. Namun jalanan yang ia lalui begitu lengang dan sepi, tidak begitu luas dan terasa begitu panjang. Hinata tidak tahu ia kini berada di mana. Belanjaannya tidak begitu ia pikirkan. Ia merasa panik bahkan cipratan genangan air yang ia injak mampu membuatnya terperanjat. Ia sesalkan untuk pergi ke luar di malam ini.

Ia merasa terjebak di dalam sebuah labirin, gang sempit tak berujung, ia tidak temukan jalan normal beraspal. Yang ia temukan hanya gang-gang gelap tanpa penerangan.

Dari kejauhan, di tengah ketakutan, Hinata melihat siluet tinggi berdiri membelakangi. Ia tidak bisa berpikir lagi, ia lekas berjalan setengah berlari menghampiri seseorang yang kini ia ketahui orang iu bergender laki-laki dari postur tubuhnya yang tegap.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat beberapa inci dari pemuda yang masih berdiri. Hinata mengeryit ketika pemuda itu membiarkan tetesan air membasahinya, menjatuhi rambutnya, menuruni coatnya yang panjang berwarna hitam, dan berakhir di jalanan yang mereka pijak. Tidak ada yang aneh,hanya saja pemuda itu membiarkan hujan menyerbunya, membiarkan payung dalam genggaman tangannya tertutup.

" _Su...sumimasen_ , "

Hinata berusaha kuat agar tidak tergagap, namun nyatanya gagal. .

"I...ini di di...mana?"

Pemuda itu lebih tinggi darinya. Rambutnya berwarna navy dan kulitnya seputih kulit Hinata yang susah payah ia perlu perwatan untuk mendapatkannya. Kepala pemuda itu menoleh dengan gerakan pelan, lalu tatapan dari matanya membuat Hinata mengambil langkah mundur dengan refleks.

 _Me...merah?_

Hinata mengerjap, ia ingin melarikan diri namun itu akan sulit. Jika itu ia lakukan hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Ia akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk bisa pulang. Hinata pada akhirnya memberanikan diri menghampiri pemuda itu lagi.

" _Go...gomen_ , " Hinata membungkuk, lalu kembali ke posisi berdiri namun masih tetap menunduk. Ia diabaikan. Tidak ia temukan respon. Matanya mengintip dari sela poninya yang lebat. Ia menemukan pemuda itu yang tengah menatapnya lekat, dari atas ke bawah. Lalu ke atas lagi. Seolah menilai penampilan gadis itu dengan tatapan tajam dari jelaga yang memantulkan cahaya. Sinar remang dari lampu yang menyusup lewat celah-celah gang.

 _Tunggu._

"Siapa kau?"

"Hyuuga Hi...hinata."

Pemuda itu mengeryitkan dahinya. Tidak puas dengan jawaban Hinata.

"A...aku tersesat dan aku tidak tahu i...ini di mana." Hinata memberikan jeda sebelum melanjutkan, "Bisakah a...anda menunjukan ja...jalan d...dan, "

Hinata melirik payung hitam yang pemuda itu genggam, "Memberi s...saya tumpangan."

Diamnya pemuda itu membuat ia takut.

"K...karena ini hu...hujan dan anda membawa payung."

Masih diam.

"I...itu juga kalau anda ti...tidak keberatan."

Hinata merasa upaya yang ia lakukan sia-sia.

"Baiklah."

Dan jawabam pemuda itu di luar ekspektasinya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Begitulah yang pemuda itu katakan ketika Hinata menanyakan identitasnya. Berdasarkan pengakuannya, ia adalah penghuni rumah di sekitar perumahan elit yang di tempati Hinata.

Ia adalah seorang mahasiswa yang tengah rehat dari masa kuliahnya. Usianya satu tahun di atas Hinata, ia mengenyam pendidikan di luar kota sehingga Hinata baru menemuinya. Lagi pula, ia adalah warga pindahan satu tahun ke belakang. Hinata menutup diri dari sosialisasi, sehingga ia baru memgetahui eksistensi pemuda itu kini.

Setelah acara mengantar Hinata malam itu, pemuda itu lekas pergi dengan alasan sudah terlalu larut jika berkunjung. Sebagai gantinya, Hinata meminta pemuda itu untuk datang ke rumahnya di waktu luang, dan pemuda itu benar-benar datang pada keesokan harinya.

Lalu mereka menghabiskan hari yang panjang dengan perbincangan ringan. Semakin hari, intensitas pertemuan mereka sudah tidak terhitung lagi. Seperti hari ini, Hinata duduk di hadapan tuts-tuts piano sambil memainkan salah satu gubahan karya komposer Yuki Kajiura. Hinata bersenandung di bagian yang paling ia suka.

 _ama soltia mari miltia_

 _sai toltia maria imarita_

 _soltia mari miltia_

 _sai toltia maria imarita_

"Lagu apa itu, Hinata?"

Seseorang berdiri, menyandarkan sebelah badannya pada piano hitam yang menimbulkan bunyi nada yang tidak ia kenali. Memang pada dasarnya, pemuda bukan orang yang handal dalam seni, Terlebih seni musik.

"Kalafina,"

Belakangan ini, Hinata tidak lagi memainkan musik seorang diri. Selalu ada sosok asing yang menemani. Walaupun berkali pemuda tampan itu mengakui, ia tidak suka musik dan menyanyi. Namun begitu, ia tidak sering kali menunggui Hinata hingga selesai dengan permainannya. Selalu begitu.

Hinata terhenti menyanyikan beberapa baris lirik karya komposer fenomenal itu. " _Nee, ne_ , Sasuke- _kun_ , _ongaku ga suki desuka_?"

" _Kirai_."

Jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Hinata berdiri, melangkah mendekat ke arah Uchiha itu, " _Tsumaranai_."

"He?" Sasuke menatap Hinata yang lebih rendah darinya.

Hinata tidak pendek, hanya saja Sasuke yang memiliki ukuran tubuh lebih tinggi dari pemuda seusianya. Jelas sekali bahwa Hinata tengah menantangnya. Mengatainya membosankan. "Apa kau tidak bosan?" Sasuke melempar pandangan ke luar melalui pintu kaca yang tirainya terbuka seutuhnya. Mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Tidak kok. Selama aku bisa bermain piano."

"Tapi aku bosan."

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan, Sasuke- _kun_?"

" _Yuenchi_."

"Ah! itu pasti sangat menyenangkan! Aku terima tawaranmu." Hinata terlihat antusias.

"Siapa yang mengajakmu?"

"Apa?" Hinata tidak tuli, hanya saja ia ingin memastikan bahwa Sasuke tidak sejahat itu. Kemudian ia lekas tersadar, memicingkan matanya seraya berkata "Apa yang Sasuke- _kun_ katakan?"

"Ya ya ya." Sasuke memutar matanya bosan, tidak berniat mencari masalah dengan Hinata, "Sepuluh menit. Lalu kita berangkat."

" _Hai_!" Hinata berlalu, diikuti Sasuke yang keluar dari ruangan itu.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, lantas berbalik menatap Sasuke yang mengekor di belakangnya. " _Ne_ , Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hn."

"Kau sangat baik. Terimakasih."

.

.

.

.

.

 **to be continued**

 **.**

A/N : Silahkan sampaikan segala hal yang anda temukan dan rasakan dalam fanfic ini. Pertanyaan juga ditampung kok.

.

aZhuraaaa, 30 Desember 2015


	2. Sesuatu yang Hilang

"Sayang..,"

Hinata merasakan jari lentik itu menyentuh bahunya yang tengang. Meski begitu, ia tidak mau menghentikan permainan pianonya yang menyenangkan. Ia asumsikan begitu.

" _Kaa-san_ ingin bicara."

Hinata menghentikan permainannya di nada minor. Diam sebentar lalu berbalik. Menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan datar. "Ada apa?"

Lalu wanita berpakaian formal itu mengajaknya untuk duduk. Di tengah ruangan yang diisi piano itu, diisi pula benda lain berupa dua buah kursi dan satu meja. Tidak ada kudapan di meja itu, minumpun tidak. Hanya ada vas bunga berisi lily putih. Hinata menatap itu seolah lebih menakjubkan, lebih menarik dari wanita paruh baya yang menyanggul rambutnya. Rambut indah yang menegaskan bahwa gen wanita itu mengalir deras di tubuh gadis tujuh belas tahunan yang selalu membuang pandangan.

"Ayahmu, akan menikah lagi."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya cepat. Berusaha mencari jawaban, berharap menemukan bualan dari pancaran mata wanita karir yang lebih mirip sosialita.

" _Uso_." Hinata bergumam seraya menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Ia menikahi selingkuhannya."

Sekitar satu tahun yang lalu, ada pertengkaran hebat di rumah megah itu. Hari itu bukan hari minggu ataupun hari libur lainnya. Namun semua anggota keluarga berkumpul pada hari itu. Pertengkaran hebat yang dapat di dengar Hinata dari pintu masuk, sekalipun sang objek yang tengah mengadu mulut ada di lantai dua. Hinata masih ingat, betapa jantungnya memacu berkali kali lipat dari biasanya ketika ia mendengar teriakan parau disertai isakan ibunya. Sirine tanda bahaya terus berbunyi di kepalanya. Mengatakan bahwa ini tidak baik-baik saja.

Kurenai menahan pergerakannya. Kurenai bilang itu bukan urusannya, itu masalah orang dewasa yang terlalu rumit untuk dipahami anak seumurannya. Ayahnya yang selalu bersikap dingin, hari itu berbeda. Ibunya juga. Mereka terlibat adu mulut dengan melemparkan perkataan yang sangat kentara sekali bahwa itu 'bukan mereka'. Mereka tidak mampu mendinginkan kepala.

Banyak kata yang mereka lontakan satu sama lain, namun hanya beberapa kata yang mampu ia tangkap. Pekerjaan. Rumah baru. Perselingkuhan.

Hinata tidak mampu menahan dirinya untuk menghampiri mereka ketika ia dengar ibunya sesenggukan, bukan lagi isakan. Namun Kurenai memeluknya, berlutut dan memohon. _Biarkan_ _mereka menyelesaikan semuanya_. Itu yang Kurenai katakan. Dan beberapa minggu kemudian, orang tuanya sudah resmi bercerai. Pihak ketiga membuat ibunya tidak terima.

Hinata merasa tertekan dengan perpisahan itu. Terlebih orang tuanya tidak pernah ada di rumah. Bukan sekedar bekerja, mereka memiliki tempat tinggal baru di luar sana. Tentu saja secara terpisah.

Saat itulah Hinata mengenal istilah, _'Rumah adalah tempat untuk berkunjung, bukan lagi tempat untuk mereka pulang.'_

"Dan yang terpenting," Manik mata ibunya bergerak-gerak, terlihat jelas bahwa wanita itu tengah mencari kata yang tepat. "Ada yang melamar _Kaa-san_."

Hinata merasa sesuatu bergolak dalam dirinya, "Lalu?" Ia berusaha bersikap datar.

"Hinata, kau adalah anak _Kaa-san_ satu-satunya."

"Lalu apa? Kaasan menerimanya?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada parau, "Kenapa _Kaa-san_ lakukan ini?"

"Karena tidak hanya ayahmu yang bisa menikah lagi."

Bukan itu jawaban yang Hinata butuhkan.

"Sayang..." Tangan wanita itu terulur untuk menyentuh bahu Hinata yang semakin menegang.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Hinata menepisnya kasar. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian pikirkan. Mudah bagi kalian meninggalkan rumah? Sekarang dengan begitu mudahnya kalian meninggalkan aku?"

" _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-sama_ tidak meninggalkanmu-"

"Lalu ini disebut apa? Kalian orang tua yang egois!"

Hinata berlari. Mebanting pintu dan menuruni tangga dengan tergesa. Ia ingin pergi secepatnya dari rumah yang terasa seperti neraka. Di depan, ada Kurenai yang menghalangi langkahnya.

"Anda kenapa, _Ojou-sama_?"

"Ja…jangan halangi aku Kurenai!"

"Tunggu sayang!"

Prioritasnya adalah meninggalkan rumah dan menghindari wanita itu. Ayahnya memang pihak yang paling ia benci, setelah mengundang pihak ketiga yang memancing kemarahan _Kaa-san_ dan merusak kepercayaan _Kaa-san_ setelah perceraian, mereka malah tinggal serumah. Ibunya yang sulit melupakan bayangan sang Ayah memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah.

Hinata sudah merasa ini bukan langkah yang baik, dan benar saja. Ibunya malah menemukan kekasih baru. Ia semakin membenci hidupnya sendiri.

"Sayang dengarkan _Kaa-san_."

Kurenai terlalu ikut campur, ia terlalu lambat. Hingga tangannya mampu diraih wanita untuk untuk berhenti.

"Lepaskan aku!" Hinata berusaha melepaskan dirinya.

"Sayang."

Di antara undakan menuju pintu, drama kehidupan itu dimulai lagi. Ketegangan antara ibu dan anak itu membuat Kurenai terpaku. Diam membisu, ia tidak mendapat peran untuk ikut campur. Ia hanya akan menyimak.

"Ka…kalau _Kaa-san_ datang kesini hanya untuk meminta restu padaku. Itu tidak perlu. _Kaa-san_ hanya membuang waktu. Karena sekarang ba…bagiku, _Kaa-san_ sama aja dengan Tou-sama! Bagiku kalian sudah tidak berarti apa-apa dan-"

 _"PLAKK!"_

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau katakan?!" Ibunya yang selalu tenang, tersulut amarah yang mengguncang.

Perih.

"Aku tidak membesarkan seorang pembangkang! Sadarlah Hinata, kau harus tahu posisimu!"

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu posisiku." Sejenak, Hinata mengusap pipinya yang dihadiahi tamparan, "Kaasan tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengganggu _Kaa-san_ dan kehidupan baru _Kaa-san_. Lagi pula Aku tidak butuh _Kaa-san_ besarkan. Aku sudah besar kok." Diakhiri dengan senyuman yang kentara sekali sangat dipaksakan.

Hinata berlari setelah kata-kata itu berakhir. Membuka pintu utama dengan kasar. Naasanya ia tidak bisa melarikan diri karena menabrak seseorang. Bau yang sudah menjadi sangat familiar. Aroma pohon pinus basah yang memabukan. Hinata menengadah untuk memastikan, walau tanpa itu sebenarnya ia sudah yakin siapakah ia gerangan.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

Ia benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Ia menubruk dada Sasuke, sekalipun ia seorang pemuda, gerakan mendadak seperti ini mudah saja melemahkan keseimbangannya. Beberapa detik berselang, terdengar isakan. Lalu kemejanya basah.

"Apa kau mendengar semuanya?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hinata Hyuuga & Uchiha Sasuke**

 **OOC, Typos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Loved is not Enough**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Sesuatu yang Hilang**

Liburan musim panas sebentar lagi tiba. Terik matahari dirasa masih mampu membakar kulit sekalipun sang malam seharusnya sudah menggantikan tugas si raja siang. Di musim panas, waktu siang terasa lebih lama daripada saat kau memejamkan mata dengan langit gelap gulita.

Ini musim panas yang tidak agak baik bagi Hinata. Ketika ia memasuki kelas, seseorang memeluknya erat, menepuk bahu Hinata kemudian gadis itu berkaca-kaca, mengatakan betapa ia kasihan pada Hinata, pada kesimpulannya ia mengatakan bahwa, Sai telah menjalin hubungan dengan gadis Yamanaka. Setelah itu, ia tidak mampu menyimak pelajaran dengan baik.

Di penghujung senja, ketika semua orang sudah bergegas dengan rumah dan makan malam mereka, Hinata masih terjebak di sekolah. Di tengah-tengah loker yang menjajar dan menjulang. Sai memintanya untuk mengganti uwabaki, sebelum mereka mulai memulai topik ini. Dari sini, ia merasa semua akan berakhir, secara tidak ia duga.

"Apa...itu benar?"

Hinata mengajukan pertanyaan, tepat seperti yang Sai telah prediksi. Gosip terlalu cepat menyebar layaknya api membakar tisu. Ia tidak akan bisa mengelak selain memberikan jawaban yang sebenarnya.

"Maafkan aku Hinata." Ungkapnya.

Hinata tidak menemukan nada menyesal di sana. Hanya nada bicara Sai yang datar seperti biasanya. "Tapi kenapa?"

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin mengatakan 'Semoga kalian menjadi pasangan yang bahagia', atau tersenyum dan menunjukkan tampang 'aku baik baik saja kok'. Namun ia tidak sekuat itu. Lemah tetaplah lemah, ia lemah dengan segala hal. Termasuk perasaan. Terlebih ini adalah Sai. Orang yang ia percaya menyayangi dan ia sayangi. Lalu kenapa ini bisa terjadi?

"Kau tidak perlu jawaban bertele-tele bukan? Terlebih kau sudah menemukan fakta di lapangan."

Sai adalah orang yang sangat menyenangkan, ketika mereka menghabiskan waktu di penghujung sore pada sebuah taman bermain di pusat kota.

Sai sangat baik ketika ia dengan senyum khasnya membelikan Hinata sovenir setelah mereka menaiki beberapa wahana dan setelah Sai mendesah kecewa karena gagal memberikan boneka dari sebuah _game center_ berbentuk penggerek.

"Singkatnya aku memilih Ino."

Ia tidak menulikan telinga, membutakan mata ataupun menutup perasaan.

Ia membenci keadaan di mana Sai adalah seseorang yang tidak hanya dekat dengan dirinya. Ino juga. Namun, ia tidak bisa menolak kebaikan, ia tidak ingin mengabaikan perhatian, dan melupakan rasa sayang. Ia senang ada seseorang yang menyayanginya, karena sesuatu bernama kasih sayang tidak ia temukan di rumah. Korban perceraian memang mengerikan bukan?

Kembali ke masa sekarang. Memangnya apa yang bisa Hinata lakukan? Ia sudah menerima penolakan telak.

"Terlebih aku sudah tidak mempercayaimu lagi."

Jika digambarkan posisi Hinata menghadap pintu kaca sebagai pintu keluar, Sai berdiri di hadapannya. Membelakangi sinar natahari. Melindungi ia yang notabenenya lebih pendek dari terpaan sinar matahari. Sai dengan tangan di saku celananya, dan Hinata dengan kedua tangan menggenggam tali tas dengan berkeringat.

"Kenapa?" Suara Hinata terdengar kentara sekali menyimpan kesedihan.

"Berkali kau pergi dengan seseorang, Ke taman bermain misalnya."

"Apa maksud Sai- _kun_?"

"Seseorang berambut pantat ayam, bermata kelam, berkulit pucat."

 _Sasuke._

"Kumohon, jangan libatkan dia."

Hinata masih menunduk. Namun, suara di luar ekspektasinya membuat ia menengadah dengan refleks.

" _Prok Prok Prok."_

" _Sugoii_."

Hinata tahu, ia telah salah langkah dalam hal ini.

"Jawabanmu menegaskan bahwa itu benar."

Sai adalah orang yang baik. Namun sifat menyebalkan lebih kentara dalam dirinya. Bahkan Naruto dan Sakura sudah menjadi sasaran empuk sifat blak-blakannya yang menjengkelkan.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi selingkuhanmu."

Bukankah seharusnya Hinata yang berkata seperti itu?

"Pergi saja dengan selingkuhanmu itu."

Bukankah sedari awal ia dan Sai tidak memiliki hubungan apa apa. begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Jadi, apakah label selingkuh pantas di sematkan padanya yang memang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan siapapun? Hinata tidak kuasa jika harus tetap berdiri di sana. Ia ingin berlari keluar, lalu pulang ke rumah. Ia ingin menangis.

Karena satu lagi orang yang menyayanginya, pergi. Walaupun dengan langkahnya yang seperti ini, menegaskan kekalahannya yang membuat Sai tersenyum sangat-sangat memuakkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata tidak mau makan. Bahkan tidak mau keluar kamar. Ia menolak kehadiran siapapun. Ia bahkan memarahi Kurenai ketika kepala _Maid_ di rumah itu membuka kamarnya dengan kunci cadangan. Biasanya Hinata tidak akan protes apa-apa ketika di pagi hari, Hinata mengunci pintu karena tidak mau mendengar kata pamitan dari ibunya, Kurenai akan membuka kamarnya dengan kunci cadangan, lalu Hinata akan bersiap untuk pergi ke skolah.

Tapi hari ini berbeda. Ya. Karena ini adalah Liburan musim panas pertmanya, namun lebih tepatnya adalah karena Hinata berada di titik terendah _mood_ nya. Hinata mengumpulkan semua kotak yang ia simpan di dalam lemarinya. Kotak dengan warna beragam yang memiliki ukuran seragam. Ia sudah membukanya sedari tadi. Ia menatap satu persatu barang yang ada di sana. Ada syal, sapu tangan, topi, gelang, dan yang paling lama ia pandang adalah gantungan kunci beruang berwarna coklat.

Mungkin sebagian dari kalian bertanya, untuk apa Hinata mengumpulkan barang-barang tersebut?

Jawabannya, mengenang.

Lalu atas apa?

Barang yang ada di sana adalah semua barang pemberian orang orang yang setidaknya Hinata percaya bahwa orang-orang tersebut menyayanginya saat memberikan barang tersebut. Karena sejak berusia belasan Hinata sudah menyadari bahwa orang-orang yang ia sayangi perlahan pergi.

Ia berpikir, setidaknya ia memiliki benda-benda pemberian mereka, Hinata bisa sedikit merasakan hangatnya rasa sayang sekalipun orang yang memberikannya bahkan sudah tidak menyayanginya? Setidaknya mereka pernah.

Ia selalu menjadi pihak yang di tinggalkan. Dalam keluarga, percintaan, bahkan persahabatan. Sehingga hal itu membuat Hinata sangsi untuk menjalin komunikasi, walaupun ia akan merasa senang berinteraksi. Dengan siapapun, apalagi jika mereka menyayangi Hinata, sekalipun mereka pada akhirnya meninggalkan Hinata.

Tetapi, interaksi rasanya menjadi kata yang asing lagi setelah rumahnya terbiasa dengan sepi.

" _CKLIK."_

Bunyi kunci di putar, Hinata menoleh melalui bahunya. Ia duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur dengan posisi membelakangi pintu. Hinata mendesah. Ada langkah kaki yang memasuki wilayah teritorialnya. "Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak ingin bertemu siapapun, Kurenai." Hinata bisa sangat berbeda dengan Hinata yang biasanya jika ia sedang merasa berada di bawah tekanan. "Keluar!"

"Ini aku."

Suara _baritone_ yang terdengar rendah, maskulin. Hinata membelalakan matanya. "Jangan kesini."

Hinata bersikeras membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan. Bergerak cepat dan terkesan asal, memasukan barang-barang itu ke dalam kotaknya semula. Namun gerakannya terlalu lambat, dibandingkan dengan langkah lebar pemuda yang menggunakan sepatu berwarna coklat pekat, tangannya terhenti ketika tangan yang lebar itu menahan pergerakan tangannya, tepat di pergelangan tangannya.

"Lepas."

"Kau kenapa?" Obsidian itu berusaha mendapatkan sepasang rembulan yang melarikan tatapannya.

"A…aku bilang lepas!" Bergerak-gerak menghindari kelereng yang bertolak belakang dengan miliknya.

"Hinata..."

Hinata selalu bercerita. Namun hanya sebatas hal-hal ringan dan hal-hal yang telah lalu. Namun Hinata selalu tidak pernah bisa berhenti bercerita. Bahkan Sasuke sampai hafal para personil Kalafina yang memang hanya tiga, tapi itu akan sulit diingat jika kau tidak menaruh minat.

Tapi Hinata selalu menyebut-nyebut idolanya sampai Sasuke hafal di luar kepalanya, salah satu di antara mereka yang bernama Keiko sangat di idolakan Hinata. Sosok manis bersuara alto.

"Kurenai!"

Hinata membalikkan badannya, Ia benar-benar marah sekarang. "Bukankah sudah ku katakan jangan biarkan siapapun masuk ke dalam kamarku?!"

Kurenai hanya menunduk tanda menyesal.

"Ku-" Suaranya tercekat. Tak mampu keluar lagi. Ketika seseorang bersuhu tubuh hangat merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Hinata yang hanya menggunakan gaun sebatas lutut berbahan katun. Tanpa lengan. Ia juga mengenakan syal tipis yang membelit lehernya, berwarna biru dongker hanya sebatas hiasan saja.

"Tenangkan dirimu,"

Menyaksikan ini, Kurenai tahu privasi, Ia membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat dan berlalu di balik pintu yang tertutup rapat.

"Katakan, ada apa denganmu?"

Hinata berbalik. Kedua tangannya memegang dada Sasuke. Berniat memisahkan jarak. Pandangannya berlari, mencari manik sekelam jelaga, ingin menyelaminya dan mencari sesuatu yang membuat ia tak ragu untuk bercerita.

Ditemukan.

"Sa…sai- _kun_ meninggalkanku."

Entah mengapa, ini lebih terasa sakit dibandingkan saat berhadapan langsung dengan pemuda penjilat bertopeng senyum itu. Bahkan Hinata tidak meneteskan air mata sekalipun ia berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke tahu siapa itu Sai, pemuda yang selalu di ceritakan Hinata lebih sering dari pada Kalafina. Dari perkataannya Sasuke menangkap rasa yang luar biasa yang dimiliki Hinata. Dari tutur katanya pula Sasuke tahu betapa Sai tidak serius dengan Hinata. Ia hanya tidak ingin Hinata terluka.

"Biarkan saja." Ungkapnya datar. Sebelah tangannya menangkup pipi Hinata.

"Ja...jangan salah sangka dulu."

Sasuke mengeryitkan alisnya. Hinata masih bisa merona di sela tangis yang hampir pecah, matanya bisa memancarkan kilau malu bersamaan dengan ia yang berkaca-kaca. Namun air matanya lolos ketika Sasuke manariknya ke dalam dekapan ia yang mengenakan pakaian serba gelap. Seperti biasanya.

"A...aku menangis bukan karena patah hati." Hinata berkata di sela tangisannya.

"Tapi kau menangis karena masih mencintainya. Bukan begitu?"

" _Chigau_!"

Dengan matanya yang merah ia menatap Sasuke. Sasuke melihatnya sekilas. Tatapan nyalang yang menantang, menyalahkan pernyataan Sasuke. Sebelum Sasuke melarikan pandanganya kemanapun asalkan tidak menatap mata sembab yang mengeluarkan tangis. Itu mengganggu perasaannya.

"Dia melibatkanmu." Kata Hinata pada akhirnya. "Aku tidak terima itu, " tambahnya kemudian.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika ia menyakitiku. Hanya aku seorang. Tidak melibatkan orang lain. Ter...terlebih itu adalah Sa...sasuke- _kun_."

Hinata semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya. Namun Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya beberapa saat kemudian. Memaksa Hinata untuk bertatapan dengannya.

"Harus ku artikan apa perkataanmu barusan?"

 _Banyak sekali hal yang telah kita lewati. Perkenalan tak terduga, cerita yang bahagia, atau tangisan saat kita bersama. Bukan karena dirimu, tapi karena aku yang terlalu lemah. Menumpahkan semua di bahumu. Bukan dirimu, jangan bercanda. Kau orang baik, yang tidak pernah menyakitiku._

"Eh?!"

Sasuke tidak ingin memperpanjang hal ini. Ia mengeluarkan sebelah tangannya yang sedari tadi memegang sesuatu. Ada sebuket bunga yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik punggung tegapnya. Membuat Hinata terpaku.

 _Sejak kapan?_

"Ini adalah bunga _Alstroemeria._ "

"Bunga _Als…troemeria_? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya."

"Kau tidak akan menemukannya di dunia."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya.

"Aku bercanda." Sasuke tersenyum separuh.

"Jadi, apa maksud barang-barang berantakan ini?"

Hinata menatap barang-barang yang berceceran di atas tempat tidurnya, menatapnya dengan pandangan lemah dan senyuman. "Pemberiaan seseorang yang ku sayangi dan menyayangiku."

"Berarti bunga yang ku beri termasuk bagian dari kotak ini?"

Sasuke menunjuk kubus tanpa tutup itu. Hinata mematung dalam posisinya. Sejak dulu, ia memang tidak menyukai bunga. Bukan, ia hanya tidak menyukai pemberian berupa bunga atau barang apapun yang akan menemukan titik 'mati'. Ia selalu menolak siapapun yang ingin memberinya bunga. Kalian bisa mengerti maksudnya bukan?

"Ka...kau menyayangiku?" Tanyanya agak malu.

"Ya."

Hinata merasakan euforia di dalam dadanya. " _Arigatou_." Hinata menerjang Sasuke dengan pelukan. Ia melupakan sejenak rasa malu. Tidak peduli Sasuke yang akan mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang berisik.

Namun, sesuatu bangkit jauh di lubuk hatinya. Memukul genderang tanda bahaya, agar Hinata tersadar akan satu hal yang selalu membuatnya trauma.

 _"Seseorang yang kau sayangi, akan selalu pergi."_

Dan meneteskan air mata di sela senyumannya. Sasuke tidak akan pergi. Ia tidak boleh pergi. Hinata akan mempertahankan Sasuke di sisinya. Terdengar egois? Biar. Selama ia tidak kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi lagi.

"Besok, pergilah denganku."

"Kemana?"

" _Amahara._ "

Hinata melepaskan pelukan pemuda itu. Ia menatap mata pemuda itu sebelum bertanya. "Apa itu?"

"Sebuah taman yang di penuhi bunga." Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. Ujung hidungnya yang bangir memerah.

"Bunga yang ada di dunia."

Hinata mengubah posisinya sebelum mengulum senyuman, "Bualan macam apa itu?" Candanya.

Sasuke diam. Tidak menimpali Hinata yang kini tidak duduk bersila lagi. Kediaman Uchiha itu mengundang tanya, Hinata menoleh ketika tidak biasanya candaan yang ia layangkan berakhir tanpa respon. Menguap di telan udara panas yang menerpa. "Sasuke- _kun_?"

Hinata menghentikan sejenak langkahnya untuk mengambil sesuatu di atas nakas. Sasuke mengambil langkah dan Hinata terdiam. Suasana terasa hening, Hinata hanya menatap setiap pergerakan pemuda itu. Dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya. Di hadapan Hinata, ia melempar senyuman. Mengacak lembut puncak kepala gadis itu, lantas meralat ucapannya.

"Kalau begitu _Yuenchi_ saja."

Karena _Yuenchi_ adalah tempat yang paling Hinata sukai. Sasuke tahu pasti.

Hinata tersenyum cerah, terpaan sinar matahari menyusup melalui tirai yang melambai, pintu dari kamarnya menuju balkon terbuka lebar.

"Dengan senang hati. "

Pandangan mereka tidak berlari. Mereka saling menelisik tiap inci ukiran wajah satu sama lain dengan teliti. Mereka terlalu menikmati, salah satu dari mereka segera tersadar. Satu yang lain terlihat gelapan.

"Be…besok kau akan menjemputku 'kan?"

Namun Hinata tidak menemukan jawaban, selain sebuah senyuman. Terlampau indah. Sampai Hinata tidak memaksa tanya, menunggu jawab, atau mendesak. Ia terlalu terpesona dengan keindahan manusia yang ia yakini tidak akan pernah ia temukan di luar sana.

.

.

.

.

 **to be continued**

 **.**

A/N : Terimakasih banyak untuk yang telah mereview, fav, ataupun follow.

Silahkan sampaikan segala hal yang anda temukan dan rasakan dalam fanfic ini. Pertanyaan juga ditampung kok.

.

Ini adalah hadiah tahun baru dari sayaa ^^

aZhuraaaa, 3 Januari 2016


	3. Lullaby Perpisahan

Hinata mampu mencium wangi. Wangi asing namun ia segera menyukai. Hidungnya yang peka mengukuti wangi itu, hingga membawanya pada sebuah pintu bercat putih. Tanpa pikir panjang tanganya terulur. Membukanya.

Kini ia berada di persimpangan. Antara ruangan kosong berwarna putih dengan sebuah taman penuh bunga, lengkap dengan angkasa luas berwarna kelam. Tidak ada bintang, hanya ada rembulan sendirian.

Bunga dengan varian warna putih dan pink, menyerupai buah persik. Ia memetiknya satu, dua,tiga, pada petika ke empat ia tersadar. Bunga-bunga yang di tumbuh di sana, sebagian besar belum pernah ia temukan.

Kemudian ia berjalan lagi, bermaksud mengeliligi taman bunga yang indah dan seolah tidak menemukan batas. Sampai ia menangkap sosok lain di sana. Ternyata bukan hanya ia satu-satunya yang mampu menjangkau tempat itu. Ada sosok lain yang berdiri membelakangi dengan balutan _tuxedo_. Hinata berniat mengabaikannya, namun suara berat nan maskulin itu memanggil namanya.

"Hinata…"

Seseorang itu memanggil namanya.

Bahkan orang itu tahu namanya. Hinata tidak ingat apakah mereka pernah bertemu atau bahkan berkenalan sebelumnya. Hinata tidak menemukan apa-apa di pikirannya. Terasa buntu.

Dengan tangan memeluk puluhan bunga yang berhasil ia petik, Hinata berdiri. Menatap seseorang berperawakan tinggi, berpakaian rapi, rambut di sisir namun kilauan navy itu begitu memukau, matanya merah, mengingatkan Hinata pada seorang _maid_ di rumahnya.

Sosok itu kini berhadapan dengannya. Tersenyum sangat-sangat tipis. Lalu menyerahkan sebuket besar bunga yang Hinata tahu di ambil dan ada di taman itu yang sudah di rangkai, dipadu padankan satu sama lain dengan apik sehingga lebih manis, lebih rapi, lebih menawan. Seperti seseorang yang menyodorkan buket bunga itu pada Hinata.

Hinata sangsi,namun pandangan teduh itu membuat ia mengulurkan tangan tanpa dikehendaki, tanpa perintah dari otaknya. Lalu pemuda itu tersnnyum.

Tersenyum.

Rasanya ia ingin menukar semua bunga yang ada di sini dengan senyum pemuda itu, jika ia bisa dan jika senyuman itu bisa bertahan selamanya.

Selamanya.

Bertahan.

Kemudian di sana berkelebat wajah ibunya, ayahnya, lalu teman-temannya, lantas Sai. Semua seperti berada dalam cermin, memenjarakannya dan memaksa ia untuk terus menatap mereka. Namun cermin itu pecah bersamaan dengan suara.

 _"Aku menyayangimu."_

Dari orang orang yang pernah memberikannya barang berharga secara bersamaan. Layaknya kelompok paduan suara.

Hinata mematung di posisinya, pemuda itu memberikannya bunga dan membuatnya tersadar. Tanpa menerka, Hinata sudah tahu apa yang akan pemuda itu katakan. Ia ingin berlari, karena ia tidak ingin kehilangan apa-apa lagi.

Tiba-tiba ada akar hijau muncul dari dalam tanah yang kini membelit kakinya. Tangan hangat menghentikan pergerakannya, tepat di pergelangan tangannya. Ia merasakan sebuah euforia, yang sangat asing namun ia sangat suka. Seperti sudah pernah ada dan terjadi sebelumnya.

Hinata tahu pemuda itu akan mengatakn sesuatu. Hinata ingin mencegahnya, namun tidak mampu mengeluarkan suara, ia tergugu dalam diam yang mengganggu.

"Hinata..."

 _Jangan._

Ingatannya serasa bertemu dengan memori baru yang hilang. Kini ia ingat siapa pemuda bersenyum menawan itu.

 _Jangan katakan._

 _Ku mohon._

 _Atau kau akan menghilang,_

 _Dan bunga yang kau berikan akan layu._

Ingatan menyusup secara cepat. Membuat ia tersadar ketika taman bunga itu menyusut, senyum pemuda itu masih sama namun terlampau jauh untuk di raihnya. Bunga di tangannya menghilang, bersamaan dengan padang bunga yang berubah menjadi ruangan putih bercahaya.

Sosoknya semakin menjauh.

Hinata berlari, tangannya terulur berusaha meraihnya, air mata berderai ia takut orang berharga yang baru ditemukannya, yang terang-terangan menyayanginya, menghilang lagi.

"Hinata..."

Ia ingin memanggil, namun suaranya tidak keluar dan ia tidak pernah berhasil.

Sosok itu menjadi cahaya, terang dan menyilaukan. Membuat Hinata menghalangi padangannya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tersadar setelah menurunkan tangannya, bahwa cahaya itu menghilang. Bersamaan dengan pemuda ber _tuxedo_ yang membawa separuh hatinya.

Kemudian Hinata terisak dalam kesendiriannya. Selalu begitu.

Adakah sesuatu yang abadi?

Setidaknya tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi.

 _"Sasuke."_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Cahaya menyilaukan dari tirai yang di buka membuatnya mengerjap. Hebat sekali musim panas, masih pagi dan matahari sudah bersinar layaknya tengah hari.

"Sarapanmu, Ojou- _sama_."

Kemudian Hinata titelan pintu, lantas gemericik air membuat Kurenai bergegas turun.

Hinata menyadari bahwa ia menangis, tapi entah karena apa. Ia tidak mengingat apa-apa. Sekalipun mimpinya, ia lupa.

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Kagayaku Sora no Shijima ni wa © Yuki Kajiura**

 **Hinata Hyuuga & Uchiha Sasuke**

 **OOC, Typos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Loved is not Enough**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Lullaby Perpisahan**

Kurenai membawa segelas _milkshake_ rasa _blueberry_ , dipenuhi oleh krim sampai mencuat melewati bibir gelas. Ada _garnish_ berupa buah _berry_. Terlihat manis sekali, seperti buatan _buttler_ profesional.

Dalam balutan seragam hitam putih. Kurenai terkesiap melihat Hinata duduk melipat kaki, dihadapannya ada banyak barang dengan jenis berlainan, berserakan.

"Kurenai." Panggilnya tanpa menoleh.

"Saya membawakan minuman, _Ojou-sama_."

"Ya, letakan saja."

Kurenai menatap majikannya dalam balutan gaun musim panas berwarna _denim_ tanpa lengan. Gaun berbahan dasar kanvas, seperti _jeans_ namun tidak kaku, dengan motif kelopak salju yang berguguran. Rambutnya ia biarkan terurai. Rambut itu semakin panjang saja.

"Kurenai?"

"Ya, _Ojou-sama_."

"Siapa yang memberiku bunga?"

 _Deg._

"Maaf?"

Kurenai berhasil merebut perhatian majikannya, hingga kini Hinata membalikan badan. Mengubah posisinya menjadi bersila di hadapan Kurenai.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah meletakan bunga ini." Ungkap Hinata polos seraya menyodorkan bunga dengan variasi warna putih dan pink yang masih terlihat sangat segar, seperti baru datang tadi malam.

"Saya tidak tahu."

Entah puas atau tidak, tetapi Hinata tidak memberikan tanggapan terhadap jawaban Kurenai. .

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari berganti. Di hadapan sebuah piano besar yang sudah sangat familiar bagi seleuruh penghuni rumah, Hinata memposisikan dirinya. Ia termenung,tak berniat untuk seidikitpun menyentuh alat musik yang menjadi kesukaannya. Hinata memang menjadi sangat pendiam, setelah ibunya mengirimkannya sebuah undangan, bahkan sebelum itu, entahlah.

Bagi Kurenai segalanya terasa begitu signifikan setelah Hinata terbangun dengan tangisan. Namun terlihat begitu tenang. Sejak ia menemukan tiga tangkai bunga dalam kotak berharganya, ia jadi sering melamun. Ketika ia memainkan sebuah piano, ia akan menatap ujungnya.

Merasakan seseorang yang pernah menonton aksinya, tapi entah siapa.

Setiap akhir pekan, ia selalu menunggu di depan pintu. Atau duduk di undakan. Bahkan ia pernah menyiram bunga sampai siang. Entah apa yang ia tunggu, tapi ia terlalu biasa berakhir pekan seperti itu.

Setelah memainkan piano, ia akan tergugu. Bisu menunggu. Hatinya merindukan sesuatu. Tapi entah apa ia tidak tahu.

Kurenai datang membawa sepiring potongan semangka, juga secawan keramik cina berdiameter lima senti berisi garam halus. Di tengah malam yang panas, Kurenai menyalakan pendingin mendekati angka delapan derajat. Suasana sepi tidak menimbulkan efek panas yang membakar. Kurenai menghampiri Hinata ketika gadis itu berdiam di depan piano yang tidak dimainkan.

Ia menawarkan semangka dan Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan, dengan gerakan pelan. Jadi untuk itulah Kurenai kini berdiri, di depan sebuah pintu yang menjulang tinggi.

Kurenai mengetuknya tiga kali, tidak ada sahutan yang artinya ia bisa masuk sekarang. Kurenai tidak menemukan Hinata di depan tuts yang sudah sangat majikannya hafal. Pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruangan. Menemukan Hinata yang tengah duduk di kursi dengan menghadap sebuah meja.

Kurenai menemukan kejanggalan, ketika lily putih yang selalu menghiasi terganti oleh bunga asing yang tengah majikannya tatap dengan teliti.

"Bunga ini enggan layu."

Suara rendahnya memenuhi ruangan yang sepi. Kurenai tidak berkata apa-apa selain menaruh sepiring semangka yang telah dipotong dadu.

"Aku menemukannya empat hari yang lalu, mungkin bunga ini tersimpan di kotak itu sudah lebih dari seminggu, " Hinata memulai analisisnya dengan nada biasa. "Tapi kenapa bunga ini tidak layu? Seperti baru dipetik dari kebun beberapa jam lalu." Ia menambahkan argumennya. "Menurutmu bagaimana Kurenai?" Lalu mengajukan tanya pada kepala asistem rumah tangga yang tengah menarik tirainya, merapikan agar terlihat terbuka dengan sempurna.

"Saya setuju dengan anda, _Ojou-sama_."

Kurenai tahu, jawaban itu bukanlah yang diinginkan Hinata. Terbukti dari gadis itu yang kini tengah menatap cakrawala, dari pintu kaca yang terbuka.

"Katakan Kurenai, apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

Ketidakpuasan majikannya, terlontar dalam tanya baru yang membingungkannya. Harus memberi jawaban seperti apa, ia tidak tahu.

"Maksud anda?"

Hinata menyingkirkan semangka yang dibawakan Kurenai, menggeser vas bunga transparan yang airnya setengah, ada tiga tangkai bunga yang masih satu _family_ dengan lily di sana. Hinata menggenggam vas itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Apa pernah ada seseorang yang datang? Selain..." Hinata menahan ucapannya, memasang pose berpikir. Hanya sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan, "Sai- _kun_?"

Kurenai diam. Mencoba menangkap maksud majikannya. Namun ia terlalu lamban hingga Hinata kembali berkata tanpa menunggu jawabannya. "Aku merindukan seseorang,"

"Aku terus mencari, tapi ini bukan tentang _Kaa-san_ , _Tou-sama_ , atau Sai- _kun_. Atau siapapun orang yang ku kenal."

Kurenai enggan menggerakkan kakinya dari pintu balkon. Sikapnya terlalu formal untuk pembicaraan di tengah malam yang seharusnya santai.

"Aku terus menunggu, tapi entah siapa dan apa yang ku tunggu." Nada bicaranya mulai tidak tenang.

"Hatiku menginginkan sesuatu, ada hal yang familiar dan kini hilang. Aku tidak mengerti."

"Saya rasa anda harus segera beristirahat, _Ojou-sama_."

Kurenai memberikan saran yang tidak masuk akal.

"Aku telah mencari. Aku diam berusaha menggali. Hatiku tidak mampu memberikan jawaban, ingatanku tidak membantu."

Hinata memeluk vas berisi bunga itu. Menjaganya seolah itu hal paling berharga yang ia miliki.

Ia kemudian menangis mengingat beberapa orang yang telah 'pergi'. Berusaha mencari namun tidak ia temukan lagi. Rasa yang terasa familiar, telah kehilangan wujud. Ia tidak bisa mengingat sosok yang menjadi sumber segalanya. Perasaannya kosong dan ia terus merindu.

Coba katakan, seperti apa sakitnya merindu tanpa kau tahu apa, bagaimana, dan kepada siapa segalanya bermuara.

" _Nee_ , Kurenai."

" _Hai Ojou-sama_."

"Apa mungkin sosok yang selalu aku rindukan tidak pernah ada? Tidak nyata?" Hinata mencerca Kurenai dengan tanya yang sudah lagi tak masuk di akal.

"Lalu kenapa perasaan ini sebegitu menyiksanya?"

Tangisnya terlihat menyedihkan. Mungkin sebagian air mata telah jatuh menetes ke dalam vas. Menambah volume air yang merendam sebagian tangkai bunga _Alstromeria_. Karena posisi Hinata menangis dalam keadaan menunduk. Kurenai memeluk gadis itu yang kini tersedu. Tiada yang lebih perih dari mendengar tangisan Hinata. Hinata adalah majikannya, ia adalah tujuannya berada di tempat ini.

"Ini terasa sakit Kurenai,"

Bukan hanya kali ini, Kurenai terlampau sering menyaksikan tangis majikannya di malam-malam sebelumnya. Terkadang Hinata menangis di hadapan tuts piano setelah menyanyikan lagu yang amat ia suka. Pernah pula di atas tempat tidurnya, seringnya adalah di sebuah kursi yang menyuguhkan vas keramik bening dengan tiga tangkai bunga serupa yang enggan majikannya ganti beberapa hari setelah ia menemukannya.

Hinata terlihat ingin meraih sesuatu yang ia rindu, namun pada akhirnya selalu gagal ia temu. Dan Kurenai akan membiarkannya tetap begitu, karena ia tahu, yang Hinata perlu hanyalah kesendirian untuk menuntaskan tangis tentang rindu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" _Tsumetai namida wo tataete_

 _(Dengan wajah bertopeng air mata beku)_

 _Toki ga michiru koro_

 _(Ketika waktunya tiba,)_

 _Anata wa hikari wo sagashite_

 _(Engkau akan mencari secercah cahaya)_

 _Yami wo hiraku darou_

 _(Dan membelah kegelapan, bukan?)_

 _Akane no utagoe_

 _(Suara nyanyian berwarna merah senja)_

 _Sono mune wo somete yuku_

 _(akan mewarnai seluruh hati dan jiwa)_

 _Eien ni kogarete_

 _(Bagaikan melodi yang selalu kau damba)_

 _Chiri isogu shirabe no youni_

 _(menyebar ke segala dengan begitu cepatnya)_

 _Kagayaku sora no shijima ni wa_

 _(Dalam keheningan langit yang bercahaya)_

 _Watashi no niwa ga aru_

 _(Di sanalah taman bungaku berada)_

 _Itsuka anata ga tadoritsuku_

 _(Dan suatu hari, engkau akan tiba)_

 _Migiwa no kanata ni_

 _(di tepi pantai, jauh di seberang sana)_

 _ama soltia mari miltia-_ "

"Kau menyanyikan bagian yang paling disukai _Ojou-sama_."

Nyanyian syahdu itu terhenti, berganti dengan suara tawa yang terdengar, menggelegar dalam ruangan gelap yang hanya disinari secercah cahaya rembulan.

Kurenai tidak menutup tirainya setelah Hinata pergi ke kamarnya, mungkin dua jam yang lalu karena kini telah menunjukkan pukul satu.

"Aku tahu." Jawabnya setelah usai dengan suara tawa yang memecah keheningan. "Kunyanyikan _lullaby_ pengantar tidur untuknya."

 _Kalafina_ , gubahan karya _Yuki Kajiura_ berjudul _Kagayaku Sora no Shijima ni wa_. Ia bahkan menghafal liriknya di luar kepala, semua karena Hinata.

"Dia begitu terluka."

Kurenai bersandar pada pintu kaca, ia belum mengganti pakaiannya. "Kau tampak baik-baik saja."

Sebenarnya Kurenai tahu, pemuda di hadapannya tidak pandai menunjukkan luka, atau emosi apapun yang berkaitan dengan segala hal yang kerap dirasakan oleh manusia. Atau mungkin tidak bias. Karena bersikap datar telah ayahnya turunkan dan menjadi kebiasaan.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

"Aku hanya berkunjung."

" _Ojou-sama_ akan sedih jika ia mampu mendengarnya."

"Dia sudah terlelap?"

Kurenai tidak menjawab. Ia yang semula hanya bersandar selama permainan piano memuda itu kini memutar langkah. Menutup pintu balkon lantas menguncinya, sebelum menutup tirainya secara menyeluruh, ia menatap rembulan yang menantang sang malam. Bulan sempurna bersanding dengan kepekatan malam. Bintang tidak datang, mereka seolah mengatakan hanya ingin berdua saja. Jangan kau ganggu. Atau pertemuan langka ini tidak akan tercipta karena ulahmu.

Melalui pantulan pintu kaca itu, Kurenai menemukan refleksi. Sosok yang perlahan bergerak pergi.

"Ku harap bukan kamar _Ojou-sama_ , " Ungkap Kurenai lantas menutup tirai.

Seutuhnya ruangan itu gelap gulita tanpa cahaya. Himbauannya tidak dihiraukan. Ketika taktiktuk suara sepatu yang menyentuh lantai membuat Kurenai menghembuskan nafas pelan. Ia terlalu lama dengan urusan tirai dan jendelanya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dua langkah dari tempat tidur megah yang kulambunya dibiarkan rerurai. Musim panas terlalu mengerikan, serangga penghisap darah semakin banyak saja populasinya, gadis itu hanya mengantisipasi. Agar ia tidak terbangun oleh rasa gatal dan bintik kecil yang ditinggalkan.

Pemuda itu terpaku pada satu titik yang tidak ditemukan keindahan yang ia harapkan.

Ia terlalu hafal saat berkali mata serupa rembulan penuh itu menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi dan emosi, seringnya adalah tatapan jenaka, karena pada dasarnya ia adalah sosok gadis muda yang ceria. Kurenai bilang padanya, majikan yang sangat ia hormati itu sering menunjukkan sinar di mata bulannya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi, semenjak kedatangannya di sisi.

Sekalipun tetap dipaksakan, pemuda itu tidak mampu meraba rasa selain sebuah ambisi yang hanya ia kenal dengan baik. Ia tidak tahu cinta, karena bangsanya mendasarkan semua hal pada suatu keinginan kuat bernama ambisi. Jatuh cinta bukan seuatu yang salah, tetapi itu mirip suatu aib yang harus ditutupi. Karena cinta akan melemahkan diri, terlebih apabila cinta itu tidak normal pada sosok yang sangat direndahkan di dunianya yang tidak terjangkau.

Jika bisa, Sasuke ingin bersama gadis itu lebih lama. Tetapi semakin banyak mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, semakin dalam pula perasaan Hinata, semakin mudah pula Hinata terluka. Terlebih, hubungan antara bangsanya dan manusia tidak pernah dibenarkan oleh siapapun.

Ia harus pergi.

Sasuke menyingkab kulambu yang menghalangi pandangan, sinar lampu tidak dimatikan. Ceroboh sekali gadis itu memejamkan mata dalam keadaan terang. Kedatangan Sasuke bukanlah sesuatu yang disengaja ataupun terencana sebelumnya. Jangan mengharapkan sesuatu dari semua perkataan Sasuke yang meyakinkan, tidak lebih dari sekedar bualan. Ia hanya terlalu bosan dengan manik mata _ruby_ yang membuatnya jengah.

Rembulan itu mengenalkannya akan sebuah hal penting bahwa retina tidaklah selalu harus sewarna darah.

"Hinata, " Ia memanggil.

Ingin menyentuh namun tak mampu.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Hinata menangis, kenapa ia terlihat begitu kesakitan. Ia tidak merasakan apa-apa selain hampa. Bahkan ia menatap Hinata tanpa terlintas rasa apa-apa.

Kegiatan rutinnya mengunjungi Hinata terhapus sudah. Untuk malam ini, ia ingin melindungi Hinata dari semua mimpi buruk yang siap menyerbunya. Psikis Hinata sekarang tengah dalam tekanan, alam bawah sadarnya mudah saja dirasuki mimpi-mimpi menyeramkan. Namun Sasuke tidak menginginkan mimpi indah sekalipun, karena mimpi hanya akan mengurangi kualitas tidur gadis itu.

Sasuke menatap dalam wajah tenang yang tengah terlelap dalam buaian sepi. Ingin ia rengkuh namun takkan mampu, dimensi sudah mengambil alih, untuk menciptakan sekat yang mampu memisahkan mereka lagi.

Jaraknya dekat, namun tidak mampu untuk merapat. Mengambil inisiatif untuk menciptakan jarak yang semakin mendekat. Membisikan sesuatu sebelum menekan tombol lampu. Gelap menyerbu dan debaman pintu terdengar. Kini tak ada eksistensi lain selain putri berusia belia dengan indigo sebagai mahkotanya, terlelap dalam sepertiga malam yang beranjak fajar.

.

.

.

" _Tsuki wo mamoru yoru no yami ga_

 _(Kegelapan malam yang melindungi rembulan)_

 _Sasayaku komori uta_

 _(membisikkan lagu pengantar tidur)_

 _Nakanai kodomo no hitomi ga_

 _(hingga manik mata anak-anak yang berhenti menangis)_

 _Yume ni nureru made_

 _(terbasahi oleh jutaan mimpi)_

 _Sayonara_

 _(Selamat tinggal)_

 _Nidoto wa aenai anata dakara_

 _(Karena aku tak'kan bisa lagi menemuimu)_

 _Itoshiku kuruoshiku_

 _(Bagaikan malam yang meninggalkan relung di dalam hatiku)_

 _Yoru wa mune wo eguru youni_

 _(dengan kegilaan, dengan penuh kasih sayang)_ "

"Kurenai"

" _Hai_ , Uchiha- _sama_ , "

"Terkadang aku ingin bertukar posisi denganmu."

"Saya merasa terhormat."

Uchiha menyeringai sebagai balasan dari sanjungan. Ia tahu, Kurenai tengah melayangkan penolakan. Mana mau wanita itu menukar 'posisi'nya sekalipun ia akan di tempatkan di atas langit yang selalu didamba setiap kaumnya.

"Penyucian akan segera dilakukan."

Kurenai membungkuk sebagai tanda penghormatan. Lalu ia berlalu menuju pintu dan menekan saklar lampu. Kurenai tidak akan terlelap lagi. Seperti malam yang sudah-sudah. Menghabiskan sisa malam dengan suatu kegiatan. Ia akan melanjutkan _Lullaby_ yang tidak selesai.

.

.

.

" _Kagayaku sora no shijima ni wa_

 _(Dalam keheningan langit yang bercahaya)_

 _Anata no ie ga aru_

 _(Di sanalah tempat tinggalmu berada)_

 _Tsuki no ochiru yami no mukou_

 _(Di seberang kegelapan tempat rembulan tenggelam)_

 _Mina moto e kaeru_

 _(Kembali ke tempat asalnya)_

 _Hosoi michi_

 _(melalui jalan yang sempit) ._ "

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hal pertama yang di lihatnya adalah langit-langit kamar. Ia berusaha membuka matanya dengan paksa walau berat. Beringsut mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Mengenyahkan selimt tipis hanya sampai sebatas lutut. Kepalanya terasa berat, ia memejamkan matanya agak lama guna mengenyahkan pening. Tangannya ada di pelipis, gerakan refleks perdananya kala mata baru terbuka.

Kedua alisnya yang terpahat indah berkerut, ia seperti telah berpetualang di alam mimpi namun tidak ingat isinya apa.

Di tengah malam, ada seseorang yang datang.

Bau pohon pinus kebasahan air hujan mampu ia rasakan, sekalipun musim panas tengah menghadangnya dengan sejuta terik.

Ada yang berusaha diwujudkan oleh pikirannya, sosok yang selama beberapa minggu ini ia cari. Selama itu pula lah ia tidak mampu mengontrol air matanya seperti saat ini.

Ia tidak mengerti.

Mengapa keinginannya yang kuat tidak mampu menghadirkan sosok yang tidak ia ingat.

Sama seperti tidak mengertinya ia terhadap keadaan di pagi ini.

Mengapa ia menangis.

Lalu terisak.

Menekan kuat dadanya.

Merasakan…

Bahwa,

Ada yang telah benar-benar pergi.

 _"Sasuke..."_

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **Enrique** : Terimakasih atas reviewnya, tulisan kamu di kotak itu membuat saya sangat bersemangat. Saya memang author yang tidak punya jadwal update tetap, saya belum profesional karena masih menggantungkan minat menulis hanya pada mood saja. Satu lagi kekurangan saya, sering ganti-gati penname hehe ^^ gomen.

.

.

A/N :Terimakasih banyak untuk kalian semua yang telah memberikan review, fav dan follow. Tanpa kalian tulisan saya tidak berarti apa-apa. Juga untuk silent reader yang sangat saya hormati.

Oya, dan untuk lagu itu saya sudah mencantumkan judul, penyanyi, dan penciptanya. Coba saja dengarkan, itu salah satu lagu fav saya dari Kalafina, yang melatarbelakangi terciptanya fic ini. Kurang lebih seperti itu

Sampai bertemu lagi di fanfic saya yang lainnya.

.

 _aZhuraaaa, 7 Februari 2016_


End file.
